User talk:Semper fi 45
Welcome Hi, welcome to Killer Bunnies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Starter Deck page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thumbnails uploaded already Hi Semper fi, I have already loaded thumbnails for all of the Quest cards, by card number. You just need to search for the images and add them, rather than taking pictures of cards with your cell phone. MagicCarrotAdmin 20:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Teal'c I can't find the Thumbnail for Teal'c.Semper fi 45 22:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) From Coasterpedia I stumbled upon your wiki by one of the ads at the bottom. I was thanking you becuase you looked like the main contributor. Also check out Killerbunnies.wikia.com Semper fi 45 16:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see... I didn't realize it was spotlighted already! Yes, I was the main contributor. Would you like me to send you an infobox template? I found it very useful on Coasterpedia. Good luck with this wiki! --KoopaTroop 17:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Infobox It looks like there is already an infobox template on this wiki. I tried it out on Russell's page. You should go to source mode on that page and enter the information there. Enjoy! KoopaTroop 22:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) My New Username My name has been changed from "KoopaTroop" to "MontagnaMagica" (Italian for Magic Mountain). Just letting you know so there is no confusion. MontagnaMagica 19:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I sent a request to the staff through "Special:Contact". I think my new name name fits roller coasters much better! But I'm still a fan of the Koopa Troop... ;) MontagnaMagica 19:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page? Hi! It's me again (MontagnaMagica)! I was wondering... Would you would like me to create a new main page design? It should look similar to [[w:c:coasterpedia|'this']], or [[http://reptiles.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page_Test this]]. I'll make sure to test it out on a separate page before adding it to the real main page. Let me know what you would like on it and I can get started! --MontagnaMagica | Talk 23:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page Complete! Hi again! I finished the new main page design! Feel free to edit it as you see fit. Let me know what you think! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) My bid for admin in case you don’t see my response on my talk page, i should be able to figure out how to change the background. did you have an image / color in mind? i’m also planning to request admin rights for killer bunnies wiki so wanted to check with the other active users to see what everybody thinks (there’s only four of us who have made an edit in 2011 and only three within the last 9 months). the current admin hasn’t made an edit in over 2 years and hasn’t been responsive to my requests for help with tasks that require admin access. i’ve already been handling some administrative tasks that don’t actually require admin rights, but i could do a more. let me know what you think. misterhaan 15:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Quest Wiki Work Much of the building of the structure of the Wiki is now complete, thanks to Misterhaan and his Template-fu. If you didn't know what to work on before, now there are plenty of opportunities to add the missing pages and get some reasonable starting content on those. MagicCarrotAdmin 02:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC)